sbcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Team SpongeBob/List Of Villains
List of Villains On Team SpongeBob. Main Volcano Lord(Season 1) A man who was plotting to destroy Karate Island with volcanoes. His plan was stopped by Team SpongeBob and he was killed by Patrick knocking him into a volcano.The main antagonist of Season 1. Ice Queen(Season 2) - A woman who intended to unleash an Ice Age on Karate Island using her ice abilities. She even planted Squidward into the team in order to take it down fom the inside out. Squidward realizes he cared about his friends more and helped them defeat her. She resides in Karate Island Jailhouse.The main antagonist of Season 2. Conquess (Season 3) - Shin's father, who is a sea demon. he tried to overtake the island, using his dark powers and Shin. He would stop at nothing to prevent Shin from breaking their connection. He was defeated and killed by Shin, with the help of his friends. The main antagonist of Season 3. The Flying Dutchman (Season 4) - The Flying Dutchman created evil versions of Team SpongeBob and sent Bikini Bottom into an alternate universe. In order to free the town, the team had to face thier clones in battle - and win. The team ultimately won their battles and their clones and the Dutchman disappear forever. He was the main antagonist of Season 4. Denominator (Season 5) - A man who unleashed demons onto Bikini Bottom, in an attempt to rule the city as his own. He also kidnapped MermaidMan and Barnacle Boy. He under went a surgery to look like the younger BB, performed by Squilliam. He attempted to wipe everyone's minds of MM and BB, but was stopped by Shin and The Atom Queen, Antrix. He forced Icenator to go toe to toe with the Mayor, knowing their ties. Denominator then crashed Linda and SpongeBob's wedding, with Icenator, his demons, and robots. He was killed by Pearl in battle. He was the main antagonist of Season 5. The White Queen (Season 6-Present) - A woman named Cassandra, who became the Queen of Karate Island sometime after Season 3 and Land Beyond Time. She was revealed to have been behind a plane crash on the island, with the intentions to turn her islanders into meta-fish. She then attempted to run another plan onto Mainland, but was stopped. She then vanished, her whereabouts are currently unknown. She was the main antagonist of Season 6. Recurring and Minor Stone-Man: Stone-Man has the power to turn anyone into stone by shooting out brown laser beams. He appears in several episodes over Seasons 2-4. He was breifly mentioned by SpongeBob in Season 5's "Grounded" when he tells Patrick that "Shin and Sandy are currently dealing with Stone-Man". Fire-Man: Fire-Man can create himself into giant flames and can shoot them. His only appearance was in the Season 2 episode, "Squid Vs Pat" where he kidnaps most of the team. The Mud Man: The Mud Man has the power to control mud. He usually covers himself in a load of mud that looks like a big monster. He appeared in several episodes over Season 3. Twista: '''Twista has control over the winds. He can generate and control them. He first appears in Season 2's "The Forces Of Nature" (Part 1) when he convinces Mud Man to help him take down Team SpongeBob. They battle the team, but then take off. When the team boards a train to a "New Years Light Show", Twista tells Mud Man to push over the train. He does so and it causes many islanders and Team SpongeBob to get hurt and end up in the hospital. '''Nominoid:Nominoid has super sonic abilities, through the control of sound waves. His only appearance was in Season 3's "Powerless" He was the dictador of a town in Karate Island and had kidnapped Team SpongeBob when they tried to defeat him. Linda was the sole member to escape and through assistance from The Eagle, she was able to rescue her friends and they all defeated Nominoid. The character was originally going to appear in more episodes, but ended up being a one time villain. Mikey (Season 4, Guest star Season 6): First appears in Season 4's "Trapped In A Duel To The Death" as a man hired by The Flying Dutchman to battle Sandy and Patrick during SpongeBob's fight with Bobsponge. Sandy ultimately defeats him and he disappears in a flash,leaving Patrick and Sandy puzzled. He makes return later in the season in "A Surprising Return" (Part 1) and battles Patrick and Sandy for revenge at jellyfish fields. In "Sandy's Life...On The Line" (Part 2), the battle continues and Patrick unleashes an earthquake that brings him, Sandy, Mikey, and the rest of Team SpongeBob (who had just shown up) under ground. Mikey again disappears until "The Last Of Battle" where he attacks SpongeBob and Linda to prevent them from getting to the arena to see Patrick's battle. In the Season 4 finale, "Patrick, Use The Under Beneath Earthquake" he runs off from his battle with SpongeBob after The Flying Dutchman and the clones disappear. He reappears for the final time in Season 6's "Lovers" where Sandy and Patrick run into him at a park in Mainland, Karate Island. At first Sandy and Patrick are startled by him, but he tells them that he has made a new and better life for himself and he apologizes for the past. Mandy (Season 4): Mandy was Sandy's clone made by The Flying Dutchman in season 4. Sandy had to battle her as the others with their clones, however Sandy chickened out in their first battle, so Mandy attacks Sandy at Spongy Towers. After a long fight, Sandy beats her and she ends up in the hospital. She is erased from existence with the other clones after all the Team SpongeBob member complete and win their battles. Bobsponge '(Season 4): Bobsponge was SpongeBob's clone, created by The Flying Dutchman. Spongebob had to battle him as the other with their clones. They battle in "The Dutchman's Devious Plan" and "Trapped In A Duel To The Death". SpongeBob wins and Bobsponge ends up in a coma for the majority of the season, but returns in "Bobsponge Awakens" when he wakes up from his coma and leaves the hospital. He gets into a fight it SpongeBob again, along with the other members. He dies when SpongeBob throws him in front of a bus. '''Cindia '(Season 4): Cindia was Linda's clone. After Linda defeated her she attempted to fight Linda again for revenge, but was stopped midway throught the battle with Linda, SpongeBob, and Patrick by The Flying Dutchman who states that she has to play fair. She tries to get Mandy out of the hospital in "The Last Of Battle", however she and Mikey team up and battle Linda and SpongeBob. Linda defeats her in the season finale and she disappears along with the rest of the clones after all of the Team SpongeBob members complegte and win their battle. '''XJ1(Season 5): A demon among several made by Denominator. He was the head of the demon group. He was destroyed however along with the other demons in the Season 5 finale. XJ2 (Season 5): A demon among several made by Denominator. He was second in command. He was destroyed with the rest of the demons in the Season 5 finale. The Shocker (Season 6-Present): The Shocker is a mad scientist who steals The Splitvire from Nathan (a character from Storm Racers) in the crossover "Team Undersea Force". Team SpongeBob teams up with Nathan to battle The Shocker who uses giant mechanic gloves (that can shoot electrical impulses) as a weapon. He also created a monster made of metal, named "Metal Monger". The Shocker is defeated by both Team SpongeBob and the Undersea Force and taken to jail. However, in "Shocking" he appears to be out of jail through his alliance with The White Queen. He attacks SpongeBob while he is alone in the woods, but the rest of the team come to his defense. In "Chaotic (Part 1)", The Shocker doesn't appear, but it is revealed that he gave The White Queen tech info from The Splitsvire. The Shocker appears again in Season 7's, "Lockdown" when he attacks a local Mainland hospital along with Metal Monger, which causes a lockdown. Both are eventually defeated by Shin Fu, SpongeBob, Pearl, and Jannice. Mastermind (Season 6): Mastermind is a villain who erased the team's memories in "Remembrance". After the team gained thier memories back, he was defeated. Azarah (Season 6-Present): Shin Fu's mother. She appears in "Bloodlines" and tries to get Shin into help her and Aria into getting the jewel beneath a town that was wiped out by Aria and herself. She later appears in Season 7's "For Real", where Shin and the secondary team go to help a town where the people are turned into snails by a witch. The witch happens to be Azarah who is doing it so she can lure Shin away from Team SoongeBob Headquarters so Aria can still the jewel that Shin found under the town in "Bloodlines". Aria (Season 6-Present) Anti-heroes Bindi Henry, The Follower The Eagle/Calvin Pintar Movie Villains Helma Karrabul Category:Team SpongeBob/Characters